rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm - Blacksmith of the Gotei
General Name: Malcolm Nicknames: Mal Age: Roughly 400 years, appears mid 20s D.O.B: Unknown Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6 feet Weight: 260 pounds Hair: Black mid length Eyes: Crystalline Blue Skin: Well tanned Body type: Muscular Face claim: Personality Malcolm is a very goal oriented person, a hard worker and a fierce friend. Malcolm spends most of his time at the forge, but when not there he can be found with friends, training or simply enjoying the many gardens of Seireitei. Likes -The feeling of a good day's work done. -Spending time with friends. -The comforting heat of his forge. Dislikes -Arrogant pricks -Anyone that threatens his friends or himself -Leaving his work undone. History Even as the graduation sounded Malcolm was nowhere to be found. He didn’t need permission to keep what he’d already made his own, despite the anger of his instructors. Malcolm was large for his age, with a well muscled body from his work in the forge. Standing over 6 feet tall (6’4) he would be considered a giant among the humans, and to many of the Shinigami. Upon his arrival in Soul Society Malcolm had been confused, and didn’t really know where to go within this new world. All memories of his life were gone, but he was not a child. The people of the Rukon were largely frightened of Malcolm, due to his size and musculature, while others saw his confusion as a way to exploit him. One man saw potential in him, and brought him back to a small forge where he manufactured the metal goods for the Seireitei. Small parts, large gates, even things like the small mechanical constructs of locks and door handles. Over the next years Malcolm grew in strength and began to build things for himself, designing pieces of elegant steel and even working with small amounts of exotic metal that he bought from traffickers that worked within the human world. He’d only just taken delivery of a small amount of tungsten, titanium, steel and mercury which he intended to use to build his master work. Malcolm wanted to build a blade, one that would flow and bend, that could be strong and still elegant, vicious but still beautiful. He didn’t get the chance that day. Members of the Seireitei Enforcement Squad had been tipped off to the smuggler he was using and without thought to his supposed crime scooped him up along with the man he was meeting. Years later Malcolm was inside a cell, a small cell, doing the only thing that he could to pass the time, working out. He would alternate between pushups, pullups, even going so far as to do a handstand and pushups from there just for some variety. It was during one such exercise that his salvation came. The elderly man that had taken him in was standing outside the cell when Malcolm looked up, an official in a white robe standing beside him. The pair brought an offer. Seireitei had need for a smith, their forges had just been rebuilt and would create the blades that every new Shinigami would wield while protecting souls from hollow and bring them to the world of souls. If Malcolm worked for 10 years in the forges he would be given freedom, allowed to apply at the Shinigami Academy, or to go free back to the Rukon. Of course Malcolm accepted. His first year in at the forges was a learning experience. He’d never made this sort of blade before, and learning to do so had been an experience for him. The necessary folds to the steel, the temperature at which it had to be tempered, even creating and tempering the edge were things he hadn’t done before. Over that year he learned and grew, expanded his abilities and knowledge and made dozens of blades that were prepared to receive the soul of their wielder in the coming years. When his sentence was up Malcolm stayed, making blades more intricate and stronger than those that his fellows could duplicate, until the day he finally made a blade for himself. The furnaces below the forge was designed to heat a block of steel to the proper temperature for forging in only a matter of a few minutes, but Malcolm had always thought that it was best to take his time in creating a masterwork. Over the period of a year Malcolm gathered his supplies, wood to build the fire, coal to hold the heat, steel for the blade, and titanium to give the blade extra strength. He even managed to obtain a small amount of mercury which he mixed with his quenching oil, hoping that it would impart a shimmering finish to the blade. As the core of the soon to be sword the apprentice took up an Asauchi that had been brought for repair months ago. The Shinigami that had brought it in had died in a training accident and nobody would miss the blade, or so Malcolm thought. As he worked Malcolm lost track of time, pouring his soul into the work and matching the beating of his heart to the clang of his hammer on anvil. In the moments that he had to reheat the blade the man still focused, working the bellows with one hand as the other held the glowing steel in the coals with good tongs. Over the course of a day Malcolm formed the blocks of steel and titanium into a blade, long and elegantly curved, with each blow of his hammer. As he turned to the quenching oil and dipped the blade slowly into the oil through the film of mercury. What Malcolm extracted from the barrel was not a blade, but a large heavy hammer with flowing patterns on the sides and top, the handle round, filling his hand and still warm as if from the fires of the forge. Looking up from the hammer and over the coals of the forge Malcolm saw a set of eyes, burning as if made of hot coal themselves, staring back at him from the darkness beyond the forge. The form behind those eyes was misty and unclear, but the voice haunts him. “I am Sōzō no tsuchi. (創造 の 槌) I am the embodiment of your soul’s power, and I will never again be sealed. Move forward with care little Death Lord.” Move forward with care. Those words woke Malcolm more than once snapping him from sleep in a cold sweat and a spike of dread in his heart. The anxiety and fear only left his mind when Malcolm was working the forge or otherwise holding his new hammer. This led to a habit of wearing it at his side even when not at the forge, and resting his hand on the head of the hammer at his belt simply to hold back the formless doom that the spirit had warned him of. In the following months Malcolm produced blades that were stronger and sharper than any he’d ever made hammering them from steel with less blows and needing to heat them less when he used his new tool. Those creations earned him an apprenticeship to the master of the forge, and that was when his life changed yet again. The man that he met on his first day didn’t look as if he’d be capable of working a forge, he was slim and leanly muscled but in the first swing of a hammer the man made Malcolm saw the vision and power in him. His new master taught him about the realities of reiatsu and fighting as only Shinigami could, his eyes often wondering to the hammer and silently asked a question that Malcolm could only ignore. He remembered the cell, his prison, and didn’t want to be returned there for violating his original parole. Over the course of a year Malcolm made everything from horse shoes to intricate window gates, but never a weapon. His new master believed that weapons were not the pinnacle of the art of a smith, but the basest talent and he rekindled a joy within Malcolm for creating things that were beautiful and useful for more than simple destruction. The old man saw potential within Malcolm and drove him to join the Shinjo Academy for Shinigami, working the forges in his spare time while still studying. That was when Malcolm finally learned what he’d done. He hadn’t simply forged an Asauchi as he had planned he had forges his very own Zanpakuto. The spirit that had come to him wasn’t just some apparition or hallucination, it was the shard of his soul that had been imbued into the blade through his forging. His strength and endurance which he thought he had gained from his time put in at the forge was only part of that. His instructors were surprised by the insatiable appetite he showed for any information regarding Zanpakuto and their capabilities. He learned about Shikai, and the way one achieves it, he learned about an array of documented Zanpakuto evolution and the transitions that a wielder goes through in those times. Malcolm even learned that knowing the name of a Zanpakuto’s Spirit gave the wielder power over it, increased the connection between the two. It was that information that gave him an idea of how to proceed. Late at night Malcolm was in the forge alone, only his hammer to keep him company as he enacted his plan. He built the fire large, and worked the bellows to bring the coals to a bright red glow before setting his hammer down in the midst of the fire. As expected the weapon drank in the heat, beginning to glow softly itself but never harming the shape of the hammer, the patterns still flowing over the head of the tool slowly. “Sōzō no tsuchi” Malcolm said softly causing a shudder to move through the weapon. “Sōzō no tsuchi” he repeated more loudly, eyes appearing in the heat haze above the weapon, “You are the soul of my Zanpakuto, a part of my soul, and I would know you.” “Foolish deathgod,” came the deep voice of the spirit sounding almost as if the crackle of flames “one such as you cannot know me, cannot control me. My power is beyond your ability to even seal, that is the only reason that you know of me and until you grow I will show you nothing. You cannot wield the power I could give you as you are now.” “You mistake me” the smith said, the muscles in his arms rippling as he moved his fingers to form fists. “I wish to know you, to learn what you can teach, and to know the depths of power that I can achieve with your help. That is all I ask of you.” “Then learn this first lesson, and learn it well. Take up your hammer blacksmith, and in the coming days make with it a weapon you believe to be the strongest.” The spirit seems almost to solidify in the haze of heat, an enormous figure nearly as tall as Malcolm himself, “When you bring me an answer, bring me a weapon that meets that standard, we shall see about the depths you can reach.” With that a wave of heat and soot shot from the coals and all around Malcolm leaving the hammer’s glow as the only source of light as he stood and took up the glowing weapon in his hand and marvelled at the lack of sizzling flesh. He felt only a warmth from the weapon, a comforting warmth. In the next few days Malcolm made many weapons, swords, axes, spears, even a trident, and worked with each of them to see which he believed to be the strongest. He did not however come to a decision. Malcolm asked his mentor, hoping that the man could provide insight, he simply laughed and went about his work, building a shield that would be the focus of a binding spell. Malcolm read manuals for the use of weapons and philosophy on their destructive powers, even historical accounts of great warriors. Frustrated and angry Malcolm swung his hammer into the table in his quarters and shattered it to tinder, smouldering tinder. In that moment Malcolm knew that the spirit was not truly asking a question, he was stroking his ego. A hammer had power that other weapons didn’t, the power to create, but that did not make them superior weapons. He shook his head and took the hammer to the forge, laying it in the goaling coals before calling out to the spirit. “You want me to say a hammer is the strongest weapon,” Malcolm growled toward the coals “Sōzō no tsuchi you are not the strongest weapon. You have the strength to create, something that other weapons do not, but a spear can outreach you, and a sword is faster. A trident more elegant, and a bow more precise. You are unique among weapons, not superior.” “So you aren’t a complete fool” the spirit sang, voice like rippling metal. “Just as I am not the strongest among weapons you are not the strongest among your fellows. Someone will always be more powerful, faster, with longer reach or a stronger arm, but you are unique. Only you will wield my power. Go and discover that power for yourself.” That was exactly what Malcolm did. The next day he signed up for the remainder of the classes that he needed to graduate The Academy, and poured himself into his studies. Malcolm showed aptitude with fire based kido, and with a technique known as shunpo, but was completely useless with kido that would bind or freeze. He learned that a large amount of his physical strength was due to his reiryoku, and that the same reiryoku enhanced his endurance, along with his speed. It wasn’t long until his instructors made the leap and saw that he was stronger than his peers. Three of them brought him to a small classroom and confronted him about the hammer he always held. They informed him of what he already knew, what he’d done, and explained that all Zanpakuto were the property of the Soul Society until graduation when they were given to the trainees. They even tried to take the hammer from Malcolm , but none could hold it. The weapon grew cherry red in any hand up Malcolm’s and the more stubborn of the instructors walked away with severe burns. After a little more than a week of this foolishness the instructors agreed that Malcolm would be allowed to keep his Zanpakuto, if only because none of them could physically take it from him. He was allowed to train, to rejoin his class, and eventually he would be allowed to graduate, even if he was forbidden to attend the ceremony. The instructors didn’t know what to make of a Zanpakuto that was unable to be sealed, and didn’t want to alarm the remaining members of the class. Powers and Abilities Expert Blacksmith - Capable of creating almost any item that can be forged Speedy - Malcolm is capable of using limited Shunpo Kido - Malcolm is able to use kido 1-26, but has very limited affinity with any spells that don't involve fire. Intimidating size - Malcolm us normally good-natured but people that don't know him can be intimidated by his sheer size. Zanpakutō -Currently presents in a Perma Shikai (This is partially a story element, you'll understand later) Inner World Describe your inner world, optional (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: None Any contact or injury inflicted by Malcolm’s Zanpakuto leaves a burning wound causing increasing pain for 2 turns before dissipating. The severity of the pain is determined by the difference in Malcolm’s Sei and his opponent’s. -Secondary Effect: As this Zanpakuto is permanently released if someone were to attempt to take the weapon it would apply the same effect as the above passive. Malcolm slams his hammer into the ground and anywhere within 2 meters of his target (as long as they are on the ground) a lance (Made of molten earth) shoots out of the ground and stabs directly for the center of their chest. If the target's Han/rei is lower than Malcolm's Sei the lance would penetrate their skin and damage would be as appropriate. If their han/rei is higher the lance would be unable to penetrate but due to the composition of the lance it would splatter on the target covering them with molten earth. While this would not be able to effectively damage them, because of the stat difference, it would be intensely hot and inhibit movement until removed. Over the course of three turns the lava hardens. For the first two turns it's a 25% slow requiring the opponent to lose one action out of the total 4 in that time, then on the third turn it's a 50% as the lava has fully hardened. If they remove the lava that would end the effect, but until they did the 50% slow would remain. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard|}